The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to photovoltaic (PV) modules, and more particularly, to an electrical connector for interconnecting a PV module with a power distribution system.
To produce electricity from solar energy, PV modules include a plurality of PV cells interconnected in series and/or parallel, according to the desired voltage and current parameters. PV cells are essentially large-area semiconductor diodes. Due to the photovoltaic effect, the energy of photons is converted into electrical power within a PV cell when the PV cell is irradiated by a light source, such as sunlight. A plurality of PV modules that are mechanically and electrically connected together is sometimes referred to as a PV panel.
Junction boxes are typically used to electrically connect PV modules to an electrical power distribution system for distributing the electricity generated by the PV modules. Junction boxes may also be used to connect PV modules together, for example in series and/or parallel, to create a PV panel or an array of PV panels. Each junction box is mounted on the corresponding PV module and is electrically connected to the power distribution system and/or another PV module via one or more electrical cables. The electrical cables are terminated by electrical connectors that mate with the junction box to electrically connect the cables thereto.
PV modules are mounted within the interior of a rigid frame that supports the PV module. The electrical connectors that terminate the electrical cables are rigidly held by the frame. Mating ends of the connectors extend within the interior of the frame, and terminating ends of the connectors extend outside the interior of the frame. The terminating ends of the electrical connectors terminate the electrical cables outside the interior of the frame, while the mating ends mate with the junction box within the interior of the frame. However, because the electrical connectors are rigidly held by the frame, the location and orientation of the electrical connectors cannot be manipulated relative to the frame. It may therefore be difficult to align the mating ends of the electrical connectors with the junction box during installation of the PV module within the frame. The relatively tight fit of the PV module within the interior of the frame may make it difficult to both mate the junction box with the electrical connectors and fit the PV module within the interior of the frame. For example, projection of the mating ends of the electrical connectors into the frame interior may interfere with insertion of the PV module therein. Moreover, and for example, it may be difficult to see the location and orientation of the junction box relative to the mating ends of the electrical connectors during insertion of the PV module into the frame interior.